<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Magic and Animagi by Mohnblume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113943">Of Magic and Animagi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mohnblume/pseuds/Mohnblume'>Mohnblume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cat Miranda [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Devil Wears Prada (2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mohnblume/pseuds/Mohnblume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda opens up about her past. Andy learns about magic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cat Miranda [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Magic and Animagi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is very OOC for both Miranda and Andrea, but I was rereading the comments on the first part of this, and Professor McGonagall as Miranda’s mother was just too good of an idea to pass up. Minerva McGonagall doesn’t actually appear in the fic, because I don’t have any experience writing her, but if enough people are interested, I can definitely attempt it next time! Have this short little cracky one shot!</p><p>P.S. Miranda is definitely the little spoon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One month. Four weeks. That was the amount of time until Andy and Miranda’s wedding. The thought of it was usually enough to put a dopey smile on Andy’s face, and send her into vivid daydreams. </p><p>Not today. Today, she was worried. It was exactly one month until their wedding, and she still hadn’t met Miranda’s parents. Her mother, more specifically, since Andy got the impression that her father was no longer alive. Although, Miranda is in her 50’s, so her mother could be ill. BUt then again, she’s never seen Miranda visiting a care home. Still, she never really knows with her fiancée. </p><p>She tries to bring it up in the next couple of days. Just a hint dropped here and there. Even though she should know better, even though she does know better. Miranda does not like to beat around the bush, and she’s immensely private. She evades parental questions with ease until Andy thinks that she might be meeting Miranda’s mother for the first time at the wedding. If she even comes. </p><p>As a last ditch effort to pull some information out of her stubborn lover, she decides to be as straightforward as possible. She plies Miranda up with her favorite meal, and cuddles with her on the couch afterwards. It’s Friday night, and Miranda doesn’t work on the weekends anymore, so they have the whole weekend ahead to themselves.</p><p>When they’re both nice and relaxed, she pounces. “So, Miranda, I don’t know anything about your parents.”</p><p>It’s a little bit of a rough introduction to the topic, but Andy is desperate. </p><p>Miranda doesn’t appear to mind. She’s sleepy, full of wine and food. “My father is dead,” she says in that soft voice of hers.</p><p>Andy frowns. It’s confirmation of what she already knew, but Miranda doesn’t sound adequately sad. “I’m sorry to hear that.”</p><p>“It’s okay, it was a long time ago,” Miranda says. She doesn’t shrug, but her tone implies it. </p><p>“What about your mother?” Andy asks tentatively. This is really what she wants to know, and hopefully this time she’ll get some answers. She’d really like to meet her. Miranda has already met her parents more than a few times over the last few years. </p><p>Miranda sits up properly, moving until she’s facing Andy. She’s got a calculating look on her face, something Andy hasn’t been on the receiving end of for a long time. After a few moments, she responds. “She’s the headmistress of a prestigious boarding school.”</p><p>Andy blinks in surprise. Miranda’s mother must be at least 70, which is definitely a little old to be a headmistress.</p><p>Her face must give her away, because Miranda adds, “Our family is known for working well into their old age. Most of her friends are still working as well.”</p><p>Strange. Andy is about to ask another question about her mother’s work when she remembers something. “So, back when you proposed to me, you said that your ability to turn into a cat runs on your mother’s side?”</p><p>“Yes,” Miranda says slowly, her gaze sharpening. She looks like she’s debating whether to say more, or not. In the end, her desire to be truthful to Andy wins out. It’s something they’ve been working on with each other. Andy has never been more thankful, even if Miranda makes her admit to the unhealthy snacks she sneaks when Miranda isn’t around.</p><p>“We’re registered and everything. It’s a relatively rare trait to have, but not unheard of. Some people are born with the ability, and others have to learn it. The school my mother works at teaches about it,” Miranda says calmly.</p><p>“So it’s like a magic school?” Andy asks with a laugh. It all sounds so absurd, but she has proof that Miranda can really turn into a cat, so it must not be so outlandish. </p><p>To her surprise, Miranda nods. She looks serious about it too. “Yes, actually, it is. Hogwarts, it’s called. It’s in England.”</p><p>Andy’s mouth hangs open. “What? You’re serious right now?”</p><p>Miranda nods again, and what appears to be a blush begins to rise on her fair skin. </p><p>“Wait, so you’re a witch? Like, a really, honest to god <em>witch?”</em></p><p>“Yes.” Miranda isn’t really looking at her now, and she seems nervous, almost as if she’s about to bolt from the room. </p><p>They sit in tense silence for a few seconds, while they absorb the information being told and shared.</p><p>When Miranda speaks again, it’s shy, something Andy would have never thought the editor could be. “I attended Hogwarts as a child, from the time I was 11. My mother was a witch, and my father was a wizard, so I grew up with magic. I didn’t know my father long, he died when I was very young, but my mother made sure I was well loved and provided for, even if she worked very long hours.”</p><p>Andy pulls her lover closer, sensing that this will be one of those rare times that Miranda will willingly share about her past. The action seems to comfort the white haired woman, and spur her on.</p><p>“My mother is a very talented witch. Probably one of the most powerful, bar a few other wizards. She’s very talented in transfiguration, the type of magic that it takes to become an animal. It’s called an animagus; that’s what we are. She taught transfiguration for many years, until the old Headmaster died. We live longer than most non-magic people. Muggles. That’s our term for those without magic. There used to be strict rules forbidding wizards and witches from showing muggles magic, but in the past few years, things have been changing. Luckily, my mother has never held any prejudice towards muggles, as her own father was one. She allowed me to choose my own life, away from the wizarding world. I do occasionally write for the magic newspaper, though. Magic is still part of my life.”</p><p>It’s probably the most Miranda has ever said about her personal life, and while Andy still has so many questions, she senses that she shouldn’t push too much. “That’s amazing. I really would never have known. Other than the cat thing. And your ability to always look stunning.” </p><p>Miranda smiles faintly, before pulling something out of her pocket. It’s a long stick, that’s gnarled at one end. Then, she mutters <em>“lumos”</em> and a ball of light appears at the tip. Face illuminated by the bluish-white light, Miranda gives Andy a bashful grin. It’s amazing, the display of magic, and this new side of her lover. </p><p>Intending to tell her just that, Andy opens her mouth, but Miranda cuts her off.</p><p>“I have a port key to my mother’s chambers at Hogwarts if you’d like to meet her. It doesn't have to be now, we can go anytime. If you’d like.” </p><p>“A what?” Andy asks. Her voice is surprisingly steady for someone who has just found out her fiancée is a witch. </p><p>“A port key. It’s something that will transfer you immediately to another place where the opposite port key lays. Apparating in and out of Hogwarts is not allowed, so this was the next best thing. Let’s just say I don’t get my inability to take no for an answer from my father,” Miranda explains with a smirk. </p><p>“Maybe we can try that later,” Andy says. She sounds a bit overwhelmed, so Miranda leaves that topic be for the moment. </p><p>Instead, she asks, “Do you have any questions for me?” </p><p>Andy thinks about it for a few moments. It’s clear that her training as a journalist has been helping her think of the most important questions before she asks them. It’s a marked improvement from the impulsive woman she was when Miranda first met her. </p><p>“Did you also go to a regular school?” Andy finally asks.</p><p>“No, I didn’t. I attended Hogwarts from age 11. I did go to a muggle university in London afterwards.”</p><p>“Why would you choose to live in the non-magical world? If I could do magic, I don’t think I would want to give that up.”</p><p>Miranda sighs. “I didn’t give it up. Not completely. My first job was with the wizard newspaper. The one I still write for once a month. Most witches and wizards know my name, much like in the muggle world.”</p><p>Andy is silent for a moment. “Why not write for the newspaper full time then? Or start a magic fashion magazine?” </p><p>Miranda snorts, something she only does when she finds something truly funny. She waves her wand, muttering something that makes a moving picture appear. It appears to be a group picture of various people wearing long black robes.</p><p>“The magic community in Britain wears black robes exclusively. It’s one of the reasons I was so drawn to the muggle world. The options you have! And no stuffy council to tell you what’s right and wrong. I craved that freedom.” </p><p>After marveling at the moving picture, Andy does have to admit that it does seem a bit monotonous. All of the students are wearing exactly the same things, and what she assumes are the teachers are just wearing bigger versions of the same garb. </p><p>“And,” Miranda continues, “my mother is very, very well known. While I was always talented in transfiguration, I couldn’t hope to fill her shoes. Nor did I care to be a professor. My life suits me just fine.” </p><p>“And the twins?” </p><p>“They’re what we call squibs. Children with one or more magical parents, but have no magical abilities themselves. They were very disappointed not to receive their letters from Hogwarts, but they’ve always had too many muggle friends to be too sad.”</p><p>“Wow,” Andy says and shakes her head. It’s hard to Miranda, the woman who seems larger than life, always perfectly in control ever struggling with a famous mother’s legacy. Then she thought of another question. “Why a cat?”</p><p>“You don’t exactly get to choose the animal. It just happens.”</p><p>“It suits you,” Andy says with a smile. </p><p>Miranda raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“You act aloof, but you really just want to cuddle. You are possessive, and grumpy. And I’ve literally seen you sunning yourself while you read,” Andy says, ticking off her fingers. </p><p>“Well, my cat tendencies got you to marry me, now didn’t it,” Miranda sniffs.</p><p>“Not yet. There’s still time to back out,” Andy teases.</p><p>Miranda doesn’t deign a response to that. She simply huffs, and leans back into the couch. It’s clear that they’re finished talking now. It really was a record though; Andy has learned more about Miranda’s history in the past thirty minutes than she had in the past three years. </p><p>“Aw, don’t pout, Miranda. You know I think you look too adorable for your own good when you do that.” Which is not a lie. Miranda’s pout can get Andy to do anything.</p><p>If anything, Andy’s words make Miranda pout more.</p><p>“I’ll let you be the big spoon.”</p><p>Miranda makes a noise that can only be described as a purr. </p><p>“Acceptable.”</p><p>But joke’s on her. Andy is always the big spoon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>